The present invention relates generally to traffic control devices and, more specifically, to a direction indicating traffic barricade.
When a roadway is in disrepair, or when other hazards exist on the roadway, steps must be taken to ensure that motorists and pedestrians are warned of the obstruction. This need is most readily dispatched by warning motorists or pedestrians of the hazard and then directing them to a route avoiding the hazard.
Until now, the tasks of warning the oncomer of the obstruction and redirecting the course of the oncomer have been accomplished by separate devices. For example, if a roadway was for some reason in a dangerous condition, roadway maintenance crews would first erect a barricade immediately adjacent to the hazard. Next, the crews would establish some direction indicating device ahead of the hazard to redirect oncomers away from the barricaded hazard. Though workable in most circumstances, an arrangement such as this is costly in both time and equipment and is needlessly complex.